masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:N7 Valkyrie
Move Proposal The weapon has been variously referred to as the N7 Valkyrie Rifle, N7 Valkyrie and N7 Valkyrie Assault Rifle. It appears that 'Rifle' is merely a descriptor, and the true name of the weapon is simply N7 Valkyrie, which is consistent with the Argus and most other Mass Effect weapons. For example: *AT-12 Raider *M-5 Phalanx *M-55 Argus *M-8 Avenger *M-96 Mattock etc. JakePT 13:08, January 4, 2012 (UTC) *'Support': The pattern is there, and unless they come out of Left Field and change the naming convention for one weapon, it seems a safe move. Plus if we turn out to be incorrect it's simple enough to undo. --Burkenation 16:05, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Support move. -- Commdor (Talk) 17:11, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Concur. Lancer1289 17:51, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :::: Support Bluegear93 22:05, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Move proposal passes 5-0. Moving article now. Lancer1289 18:17, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Not that I don't support the move or anything, but something just hit me. N7 refers to the organization that produces it. That is, N7 states it's an Alliance-issue rifle for special forces. N7 is not a designation like M-55 or AT-12. It's possible that, in the future, when the game comes out, it will have a designation like the other weapons do, and the page will probably have to be renamed as such. Guess we'll burn that bridge when we get to it, though. --[[User:FoxtrotZero|'FoxtrotZero']] 19:00, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :And yet the other weapons are titled what they are, which are listed on the N7 Arsenal Pack pack article, and established naming conventions. N7 is actually a vocational code, not an organization, with "N" representing spec ops, and "7" representing highest level of proficiency. They may be specific weapons made by the Alliance for those Marines. But that's a topic for another place and other time. That said, the current title falls well within established naming conventions for articles and for the weapons themselves. Which can be demonstrated in more places than just this wiki. Lancer1289 00:53, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ::That I knew, but the term 'vocational code' certainly didn't come to the forefront of my mind. I'm not saying the name, as it exists now, is inaccurate. I'm saying it's relatively likely that a proper model designation will come along in the future, and if that does happen, we'll have to change the name again. --[[User:FoxtrotZero|'FoxtrotZero']] 04:04, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Pre Order So... It's a standard infantry rifle... issued to all new alliance recruits... and the only way Shepard can acquire on is by bending over backwards and pre ordering from Gamestop. I'm not entirely sure how this makes any sense at all from the perspective of the Mass Effect Universe, or from a marketing perspective. Isn't this thing supposed to be the spiritual (and canonical) successor to the avenger? Why is EA turning what could be a signature gun into a preorder bonus? I would understand if they decided it would make good DLC, but why make this weapon of all weapons, the ME3 weapon everyone knew about months before any other information had been released, a preorder? :Take comments like this to the appropriate venues as this isn’t it. This is what blogs and forums are for, not talk pages. Lancer1289 13:50, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Falcon/Valkyrie? So, this thing looks almost identical to the Falcon Assault Rifle. So close that they look like two concept iterations for the same weapon (it'd take about two seconds to turn a Falcon into a Valkyrie using Photoshop). Are we going to address that? - 14:40, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :No "we" are not going to address that because it isn't trivia. Visual comparisons are not grounds for trivia. Lancer1289 14:56, January 30, 2012 (UTC) References Updated external link for new "Arsenal" page on the website.Gaiden96 17:43, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Collector's Edition Issue So did anyone else not receive this weapon in the CE? I got every other weapon, the N7 Eagle, N7 Hurricane, N7 Crusader, and the N7 Valiant, but not the assault rifle. For some reason, the N7 Valkyrie is mysteriously absent... Incrognito 19:24, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :That is because the Valkyrie wasn't included in the N7 Collector's Edition Pack pack that came with the CE. All that came with is the SMG, Sniper, Shotgun, and Pistol. The Valkyrie came with the N7 Warfare Gear pack that was a retail bonus item. Lancer1289 19:28, March 13, 2012 (UTC) ::What if you preordered the N7 Collector's Edition from a retailer like GameStop or EB Games? The N7 Warfare Gear was supposed to be a retail bonus item for both editions.-- 16:37, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :::That is a seperate deal not related to the original question. What the OP was referring to was previously known as the N7 Arsenal Pack. Lancer1289 16:52, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Position on armour I've just started playing ME3 single-player, and have equipped both the N7 Valiant and N7 Valkyrie. Is it just me or does the Valkyrie have the same problem as the Geth rifle from ME2, sitting way too low on Shepards back? --DarthWindu 09:14, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Yes indeed it does. Only N7 or everyone Hello, I know this is not important, but the description say that this his a basic weapon, sent to all recruit. But this is a N7 design, so is this a gun delivered to all N7 personnal, or just a weapon sent to everybody in which Shepard added a N7 insignia ? Goodbye. From a writer's perspective it would seem there was some miscommunication between departments. From a lore perspective it would seem that this rifle is issued to all graduates of the N7 program. Note that in every other instance, Alliance marines use the Avenger design. :Topics like this belong elsewhere like the blogs or a forum as this isn't the point of talk pages. Lancer1289 05:02, May 3, 2012 (UTC)